


"Sleeping"

by TastedYou12



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rafael Barba - Fandom, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Great Oral From Rafael Barba, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastedYou12/pseuds/TastedYou12
Summary: What dreams may "come"....You've told your sweet man Rafael Barba, that sometimes "things' happen to you, if you're lucky enough, in your dreams while you sleep...This story is about what happens when on this one particular night, Rafael decides to give that theory a little jump start..and make your dreams even yummier...





	"Sleeping"

Rafael Barba looked down at you sleeping and put one of his strong warm hands on one of your breasts, slowly teasing the nipple hard between his large thumb and forefinger. You moaned in your sleep but didn't wake. Smirking, he moved the covers aside so he could see you in the moonlit room as he dipped his head to suck where his fingers had just been. His large, veiny hands were now moving your thighs slowly, so very slowly apart as Rafael had absolutely every intention of making you come, but no intention of waking you up. This, one of his most favorite games, was one he'd gotten very good at it since he’d found out that on occasion, you’d had "dreams where you’ve come in your sleep". 

Sucking and nipping at your skin while massaging one, then the other breast, tugging and squeezing one then the other taut, erect nipple, Rafael made his way down your torso… leaving wet marks as he went, till he was lying in between your now widened thighs. Dipping his head to breathe in your scent, he looks up at your sleeping beauty once, licks his lips, and bites his lower one. His normally sea foam green eyes are dark now like a cougar’s on the prowl and he takes one long lick up your slit…just one, to see if you'll react. You move your lower half a little bit, and Rafael smiles… the game is on. Gently he puts one of his arms across your belly, and begins to slowly get you wet with each lick up and down your slit. He goes back and forth between staring at how your expression and breathing changes with each lick and stroke of his tongue, to just closing his eyes and concentrating on how amazing you taste and smell; and just how fucking wet you're getting with every passing second that he's licking you. After a couple of minutes of Rafael's tongue stroking you like this, your body is trying to move more, but Rafael’s having none of it... one of his toned, muscular arms is holding you down, while his firm hand is applying pressure to, and stroking your pubic bone causing you to start to writhe and whimper. Rafael lifts his head, face glistening, to see if you're awake, and although your breathing is labored, you show no signs of being so. Rubbing his pussy soaked scruff on your inner thigh so he can inhale your scent, your taste…he lets out a low, rumbling guttural groan that goes right to his long, thick, and throbbing rock hard cock. Rafael Barba gives himself one long stroke, a quick firm squeeze and then takes two of his fingers and gently slides them inside of you. With another deep groan he starts to move them in and out of you at a perfect pace. You sigh and moan, and reflexively grab onto the arm that’s holding you down. He smirks at your sleeping form for a moment and then just like a snake, slithers back up your body whispering in your ear,

"Come on Carino…you can come for me just like in your dreams, mi amor...I want you to soak my mouth…have it run aaaaaallll the way down my chest…my sweet, sweet girl..." 

And with that desire, Rafael Barba is sliding back down between your legs, his fingers are gliding in and out of you at a hastened pace, and his mouth is right above your center. He picks up his head just so he can stare down at you in the moonlight. You’re such a sopping wet mess…just how he likes it...with you opened up to him like this. He takes a sharp breath in and smirks…a wicked devils smirk. He loves you so much, but right now all he is is an animal whose soul purpose is just to devour you. And so he licks his lips while biting the lower one, and he lowers his face and inhales you once. Then he begins to suck on you ever so gently because while his goal is to make you come…oddly enough…the ultimate goal is to not wake you up. And so he sucks on, and licks all around you and runs his tongue along the sides of your clit, all the while watching your breathing hitch and flow, and you start to squirm more and more, and he takes you into his mouth and sucks and licks, and rests you up against his teeth, and flicks your clit back and forth, and back and forth, and sucks and licks at you, and his fingers are sliding in and out and curling up to that spot your body loves just...so...much, and your hips are starting to grind into him, and he's watching you like a hawk, and he's smiling now, and swallowing you as you're dripping into his mouth and down his chin, and your hips are bucking as your coming, and he's drinking you down, and your sleepy hands are grasping at…are longing for his hair, and every time…every single time you’re here together like this…he simply just cannot believe how you don't wake up… but you don’t…and then Rafael is kneeling in front of the bed now, and he’s licking slow, methodical licks up and down your pussy...up and down, and up and down…while one of his arms is still keeping you right where he wants you, and the other is wrapped tightly around his swollen engorged cock. God, sometimes he hates this game he’s invented! 

Slowly...because he knows he has to time it just right...he starts to stroke himself as he puts two other fingers where his tongue was... on your still all too hungry clit, and he starts rubbing you again. He knows you all too well, as you start to shake… your orgasm continuing into one, long multiple one. Rafael is stroking himself faster and faster now, adding a twist at the bottom of his shaft when he reaches the spot closest to his balls, and he lets out a grunt almost way too loud, causing you to gasp. He’s moving faster and faster, as he knows it's too late to stop now, and he keeps stroking himself and rubbing your clit between his fingers, until his cum starts to spurt out onto the towel on the rug in front of him. His eyes are glued to the way your body is thrusting back and forth onto his fingers, your breathing starting to slow down a bit, and with the few last deep sighs, you let go of grasping his arm. After a minute or two, Rafael slowly takes his fingers from you, and savors licking and sucking them dry; a show he puts on solely for himself. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he kisses his way back up your body, taking the covers with him.

Rafael’s sex soaked scruff ghosts your face as he whispers quietly in your ear, "Cariño…sweetheart?…Are you awake?" He wraps his warm body around your sweat soaked sleepy frame and says, “I had the most amazing dream, mi amor...” He’s nuzzling your neck now with mischievous, spent kisses.  


“Mmm…mmm….tha-that’s so… mmm…fu-nny…Raf—Rafi….” You say... voice full of sleep but full…for some reason with contentment, as you take one of Rafael’s hands and guide it down towards your still dripping wet center….”I thiii-iinkk…I-ii…hhh…haad…tttthhe…mmmm…sssa-sammme…onne…..Raf..raffi….Iii—mm…Iii.. mm…So…sosooo…(big sigh)… tiireeeed…..Caa….mmmm…..caaan…I..haaa-have…aaannother one ple..plleeasse?” ☺

**Author's Note:**

> Work is copyright May 2018


End file.
